In financial services, geography is a formidable barrier, especially when the geographic distance (time-difference) is compounded by currency, legal, and political domain differences. Despite all the claims of future horizons and full systemization of the world economy, straight through processing and streamlined operations, there is still no organization delivering an architecture specifically designed to handle integrated global financial services.